


It's not an easy ride

by Rizz07



Series: A/B/O Bottax [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: Max and Valtteri are learning to be a not yet mated couple and it's isn't as easy as they might have thought.





	It's not an easy ride

He was doing his best to keep his attention to the conversation he was involved in with Nico and Seb. But Max found it extremely hard to do so, as his eyes constantly moved to his Alpha. The same alpha who hadn’t claimed him yet, because he wanted them to get to know each other first. Didn’t want them to regret a possible hurried lifelong commitment. Max respected that and felt that is was a good thing, but his omega side wasn’t so accepting. It was starting to make him feel uneasy. His instinct telling him to spend more time with his alpha, to show him he was worthy of bite. Until now he hadn’t had too much trouble keeping his omega side at bay. It helped to remind himself of the next time he would be spending time with Valtteri. 

Well at least normally it would. At the moment his omega side was whining, demanding of him to go up to his alpha and show everyone Valtteri belonged to him, or rather he belonged to Valtteri. He guessed it was a result of the feelings that had been building up inside him, combined with the lack of contact he had with his alpha because of the race weekend. To make matters worse, Valtteri was leaning against the wall with Kevin Magnussen standing close beside him. The two holding a conversation, while giving autographs to kids. It didn’t sit right with Max that his alpha was talking to Kevin, who was a beta, but more importantly unclaimed. 

“Max.” His name was soft, but strictly spoken. Turning his attention back to the two Germans, he saw three pair eyes looking at him with questions and concern. He hadn’t even noticed Sergio joining him, cuddling close to Nico’s side. “What’s going on?” Said German asked. 

Not wanting to admit is inner struggle, he shrugged. “Not much?” 

Sebastian gave him a stern, non believing look. It was enough to make him let go of the charade, shoulders slumbering and his eyes suddenly very interested in the floor. 

“What’s happening Max?” Seb spoke softly. The beta placing his hand on Max his shoulder. 

“Valtteri.” He all but whimpered. 

“Did he hurt you?” There was a hint of a growl in Nico’s words. Looking up he saw the that the tall German was ready to go full alpha if that was the case. Quickly he shook his head. 

“You don’t like being away from him.” Sebastian concluded, sounding understanding. Max gave him a nod. “That’s only understandable. I was the same, but I suspect that because you are an omega, it might be even worse for you.” 

“Si, I wanted to be close to Nico all the time before we mated.” Sergio told him, soft smile on his lips. 

Max let out a bearly audibly strangled whine. Immediately Seb put an arm around him, pulling him close. While Checo rubbed shootingly over his back. Max let himself be comfort by the two, by there touch and smell. 

“You should go to him.” Sergio encouraged him. “Let him know how you feel.” 

“Yeah Max.” Nico joined his mate in the encouragement. Unlike Seb and Sergio he had kept his distance, knowing it wasn’t his place as alpha to comfort someone else his omega. “It is different for us alpha’s. We do feel the strong need to protect and keep our mate safe, but not the need to be constantly close.” 

Nodding Max moved his head so he could look at his alpha. Feeling hurt that the Finn wasn’t even looking at him and was still in conversation with Kevin. 

“That connection isn’t there yet.” It was like Checo knew what he was thinking. “He can’t feel you, just like you can’t feel him yet.” 

Oh, he hadn’t realized that. He really though his alpha should feel his struggle, or at least hints of it. Now he felt stupid for even thinking it, as it made sense that if he wasn’t able to feel Valtteri yet, the Finn also wouldn’t be able to feel him either. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” It was again Sergio who spoke and read his mind. The Mexican smiled at he noticed Max his look. “I’ve been there. I too had to figure things out, that I thought would be clear and go naturely.” 

Nodding Max took that in. It was the first time someone shared this kind of important. He had heard enough stories about finding your mate, but the part after was not so much spoken about. 

“Go to your mate Max.” It was now Seb who encouraged him to so. 

Giving a smile to his friends, he decided to follow their advise and started to make over to the Finn. 

It was Kevin who noticed him. The Dane looked unimpressed, which made Max resent him a little. It was only then that Valtteri turned to him, following his companion’s gaze. The ever so tiny smile that came on his face, made Max his heart beat a little faster. And when the Finn reached an arm out to him, he was quick to get undernead it and snuggle closer to his alpha. 

“Are you okay?” Valtteri asked him. 

Max didn’t answer at first, instead he focused on taking in his alpha’s sent. Eventually he cuddled even closer. “I am now.” 

He was feeling content until he heard Kevin laugh. Tensing, he couldn’t help himself and growled lowly at the Dane. 

“Max.” Valtteri’s said alarmed. As he pulled away a little, so he could look at his omega. Max however didn’t like it and whined. 

“That’s my cue to leave.” He vaguely heard Kevin say, but he wasn’t paying attention to him anymore. No, he was focused on getting back to cuddling Valtteri, already missing the closeness. His alpha however kept him at arm length, looking at him with unreadable eyes. Again Max whined, showing his displeasure. 

“What was that?” The Finn asked, ignoring Max’s whines. 

Instantly Max stilled, the question rubbing him the wrong way. Here he was wanting to be comfort and be close to his mate and now he had to freaking explain himself for his damned omega instincts. Didn’t Valtteri understand anything about omegas? 

“Max?” This time the question was softer, sounding a bit worried even. 

Still for Max the damage was done. “Forget it.” He mumbled before moving to go back to his friends. 

He stopped as a growl escaped Valtteri’s throat. “No you need to tell me what’s going on.” The Finn had turned him around, but Max angrily refused to look at him. “How can I…”  
Max didn’t let him finish. “I don’t need to do anything.” He told him. Who did Valtteri think he was? Demanding answers from him. Lifting his eyes to meet the Finn, he glared at him and by the intake of breath he suspected that his eyes might be glowing blue. 

Blinking the Finn looked at him in shock, before it changed to worry. “Max please.” He begged. 

“No.” He had enough and turned around. His back completely straight as his whole body was tense. It was a result of having a fight with his alpha and from not getting the comfort he so desperately needed in the first place. 

**  
Max angrily stomped over to the elevator of the hotel, pressing the button with far more force than necessary. But he didn’t care, he was just pissed. Not only did he have a fight with his alpha today, but the race result was disappointing too. He blamed his alpha and his own omega side for that. He just hadn’t been able to focus on the race like he should have, making stupid mistakes. The fact that Valtteri hadn’t seemed to be bothered by any of it and finishing p3 pissed him off even more. 

For the first time since finding out Valtteri was his mate, he truly wished he wasn’t an omega. Especially not a weak one that had believed that his alpha might actually be the right one for him. How could he have been so stupid? Fighting his tears he was glad to find the elevator empty when the doors opened. It was only when the doors closed that he allowed his tears to fall. Just a weak little omega. 

Noticing he was close to his floor, he quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeves. Taking a few deep breath to calm himself. Not wanting anyone else to see him like this. 

He was still a bit shaky when he stepped out of the elevator, before coming to a complete halt at seeing Valtteri sitting next to his hotel room door. He wanted to run, but was paralyzed to do anything but watch Valtteri get to his feet and walk towards him. 

It wasn’t until Valtteri was close that he saw the sorrowfilled look on his alpha’s face. “According to Kimi I’m a big fucking idiot.” He told Max, letting out a sad laugh. “And I guess I am.” 

Feeling that he could move again, Max crossed his arms. The move was more to protect himself than to look defensive. 

“I just didn’t understand what was going on and…” He looked around, aware they were still in a hallway of the hotel. “Can we talk about this in your room?” 

Max hesitated before nodding. As angry as he was, of had been really as now he just felt tired, he did want to hear what Valtteri had to say. Moving passed his alpha he opened his door, not even waiting for his alpha as he knew he would follow. 

“Maybe I am a bad alpha.” Valtteri said, much to his surprised after the door closed. “Your behavior this morning confused me. I didn’t understand why you would growl at Kevin as I didn’t think you would see him as a treat.” The Finn Immediately startend to explain. “And then you were so upset and I couldn’t figured out what happened, what I did.” 

Silently Max listened to his alpha, willing himself to stay calm. He didn’t want to start another fight, he was just too tired for it. 

“Kimi managed to help me clear some of it up, after giving me scolding at me for being a fucking idiot.” Valtteri rubbed his neck in embarrassment, his cheeks coloring pink. “He told me you had been tense most of the race weekend, something I failed to see. Of maybe didn’t want to see.” He admitted. “Do get me wrong, it is not that I don’t care. Of course i kept an eye an your whereabouts, titan alpha instinct. But I forced myself not to look to closely, afraid it would distract me from my job.” The Finn let out a better laugh. “While all it did was letting me fail as an alpha and I am truly so for that.” 

Nodding Max had to admit Valtteri’s story made sense. Even with Valtteri being a few years older then him, it was all still as new for him as it was for himself. There was no handbook on how to get from finding your mate to actually mating. It was just not really spoken about and it had let him to drawing the wrong conclusions too in believing Valtteri would be able to feel his emotions, so he couldn’t really blame Valtteri for making mistakes because he simple didn’t know. 

“It must have been one hell of an conversation with Kimi.” He eventually said. 

Valtteri laughed a little. “Trust me, you don’t want to be on his bad side.” Max gave a nod. “Can you tell me what happened this morning?” The Finn asked, looking a bit unsure as if he was afraid Max wouldn’t. But after he had opened up, Max felt like it was no his turn. 

“Kimi is right, I have been tense all weekend.” He admitted. “My omega side being upset about not having you close, especially since we haven’t mated yet.” Valtteri nodded at that. “But I have been an idiot too. I believed that you should be able to feel my struggle, yet you showed no hints of it. It wasn’t until Checo pointed out you couldn’t yet that I realized I was wrong.” It was his turn to look embarrassed. “It was actually pretty stupid of me to think you would be able to do so, while I couldn’t feel yours either.” As he finished saying it he noticed the tears that had welled up in his eyes again. Again he cursed his omegas emotions. 

Pulling him into his arms, Valtteri shushed him. “Hey it’s okay, we both just didn’t know any better.” Being so close to his alpha made him relax. “It also didn’t help that we don’t yet trusted each other enough to explain how we felt.” Nodding, Max nuzzled the Finn’s neck, taking in his sent. 

Feeling more at easy, he decided to be brave and ask, “ Don’t you think it would be better if we mated?” 

For a moment Valtteri stilled. “Would you be okay with that?” He carefully asked his omega. 

Pulling his head back, so smiled at the Finn. “To be honest, I would like nothing better.” 

Nodding Valtteri brought their lips together for a soft kiss. “As soon as we’re back in Monaco I will be happy to make you mine.” 

“What’s wrong with here?” He asked, laughing at the look Valtteri gave him. “Your inner romanticus is showing.” He teased. 

The Finn huffed. “You love it.” He couldn’t deny that. “Just like you love cuddling although you have denied it to the world.”

Frowning he wondered what his mate was going on about, until he remembered talking about the subject with Daniel once in a video, when was it, like Monaco last year? Back then it had been true, as he didn’t have anyone to enjoy it with. Now he knew how good it felt being close and cuddling with his mate. “I didn’t have you back then.”

The smile Valtteri gave him made him feel warm inside. “How about we shower and go do just that, cuddle and a movie.”

“Don’t you want to go celebrate your third place?”

The Finn shrugged. “I have all I want right here, besides I could have done better then third today.” So it had effected Valtteri’s race after all too. But he didn’t comment on it, it was in the past now and it was time to move forward.

"Staying in it is." He confirmed.

Valtteri made an approving noise. "Besides we have a lot of body to body contact to catch up on."

A pleased sound escaped Max, before he grinned and waggling his eyebrows. “Want to join me in the shower?”. The way Valtteri’s eyes darkened was enough of an answer. With an eager grin, he grabbed his hand and dragged him to bathroom. Enjoying the way Valtteri chuckled as he followed.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and this isn't Beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this sequel as I did feel like there was more to write after the first part.  
> Kudos and comments made an author feel loved!


End file.
